The invention relates to an arrangement of an electric smelting furnace with bins and charging equipment being disposed above the furnace and the charging equipment being employed for transporting the charge over conveyors into these bins, removing it from these bins through conveying and metering devices, and feeding it by means of charging tubes into the furnace vessel.
In a prior art electric smelting furnace arrangement of this kind, intended for charging material such as iron sponge, the iron material is transported from storage yards into the supply bin above the furnace and passes therefrom to the charging holes of the furnace (see West German Offenlegunsschrift No. 19 53 378). The supply bin and the associated conveyor are supported on an extensible, retractable, and pivotable frame so that further space is required. In addition, alloying and fluxing mens can be added into the furnace and, for secondary metallurgical treatment, into the ladle, only in the hitherto usual manner, namely while using transportation vehicles, so that weighed amounts of needed alloying or fluxing means are introduced through a hole into the furnace, or added to the tapped melt in the ladle. The alloying and fluxing means are usually stored in the furnace bay, and the transportation from this storage area to the furnace or the ladle is expensive.